User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Action - Nu'est 2. Face - Nu'est 3. Give your heart a break - Demi Lovato 4. Breathless - Shayne Ward ] ---- Thanks for that advice! I can't wait for the new Tinkerbell movie! It looks like it will be a good movie :D BelievixinStella 07:51, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes i don't mind,in fact,i'm not look at your profile everywhere,i'm not stalked you,sorry if i'm make you feel uncomfortable.You're right,everyone have they private corners....so chill,and relax.I even don't need look at your profile now to know you.I'm already know you for a long time it useless reading your profile everytime.I'm like this wiki Book of Fate.I know alot of things happend in the past,i also know alot about you the past.Not just you,SG,Sorrie,... too i know alot about 'em....Anyway,good to see you back,nothing wrong happend while you gone,except somebody thought this wiki was Team Fortress 2 Wiki,Sen add too much pics in Episodes Galleries and FlamePhoenix and Believixinstella removed 'em all,and i'm join project episode,pretty neat,eh?BTW,do you know Sorrie is a japanese?,and Tiff,she about to leave this wiki,i asked her on Youtube and she said she addicted to the wiki,she'll need a break....Iamnoone (talk) Rose,if u r online now.Please read these.Can u make me a talkbox. HERE THEY R: Flora-The Fairy of Nature! TALK-Nature's Harmony! Color:Black Text Color:Green Flora-Fairy of Nature! TALK-Harmonix! Color:Black Text Color:Pink Flora-Autumn Wind! TALK-Flora Believix! Color:Black Text Color:Green Flora-Sacred Nature! TALK- Nature's Harmony! Color:Black Text Color:Pink Flora-The Gaurdian Fairy of Nature! TALK-I feel the nature deep inside me! Color:Black Text Color:Green Winx Club-We are the Winx! TALK-Magic Convergence Color:Green Text Color:Yellow FloraEnchantix (talk) 07:59, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Rose,my message is up before this message.And it's good that ur back!FloraEnchantix (talk) 08:02, August 13, 2012 (UTC) By the way, Why is Littlemoss banned? BelievixinStella 08:25, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I hope so :D! BTW,how's going your study? 08:32, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I like the picture of the pets :D By the way I'm getting really excited about the new Tinkerbell movie! It looks really cool :D BelievixinStella 08:34, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh and look this photo: I think these are new everyday outfits of Winx girls. 08:46, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes, She looks just like Tink! Her outfit is really nice too :D IDK Why i'm always a right feeling,this happend before my father dead,he dead because of his garden,he said he'll on the tree to cut something,then i have a feeling he gonna fall,so i tell him to be carefull not to fall,and he did fall,OMG,i can't believe what i said is right.And from that day,all my feeling is right,just like roxy dreams always right,oh god.That why i'm never take care of my garden,i'm not even want to have a garden because gardening cost my father's life so i somekind of hate garden.Why you call your bird Pé Chụt,i sound like a mouse name to me,you know,"chuột"...Iamnoone (talk) Sailor Mars still :D I think I'm almost up to Sailor Jupiter, just 1 or 2 more episodes! BelievixinStella 09:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC) What????! So Roxy's outfit will not change? It's too bad....Can you show me that photo? 09:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Real crazy,i was have a bunch of cat and 5 dog.1 dog died,1 at the meat store.....,1 cat also in the meat store,damn.I love 'em so much but in the city there so many Animal Hunter so i moved 'em to the Countryside,Bến Tre,and you know,1 more dog in tha meat store,only 2 tough guys left ,1 mother cat and 3 kittys and i'm keep them alive or they'll be in meat store...agains they mah best friend.....,Animal r human best friends,right???Iamnoone (talk) {{Believixstella |flora = I think I did a few days ago, because I really wanted to add one of my talkboxes from here :D And I think your right! I'm still upset/angry that Roxy isn't going to be a member of the Winx Club in Season 5 >.